The Natural Order
by llivla
Summary: JackWill oneshots. 800 wds: Will was regarding him thoughtfully. Like he could see under all of Jack’s bangles and symbols. Jack didn’t like it, Will had a tendency to pick up things he really didn't want him to when he decided to be perceptive.
1. Why is the Rum ALWAYS Gone, You Ask?

A/N: My ongoing assault of crack-gifts to this special girl on my f-list on lj, **ref1985**, because her icons and potc awe posts made me all squishy for the fandom again. And she is a kindred spirit who giggled at a woe'ing Jack lusting at a '?'-minded Will.

Summary: Short on-shots. Number 3; 800 words. After AWE. Will and Jack have a conversation during the never ending crap that is their lives. And Jack has a secret that despite of, or because, the rum, is finding difficult to keep under wraps. Woe, the pain of one-sided sexual tension from a mad man. Implied one-sided JackxWill

_Will was regarding him thoughtfully. Like he could see underneath all of Jack's bangles and symbols. Jack didn't like it; he never did, when Will turned on his perceptive side like that. Because it had a tendency to pick up things he really didn't want it to. __He cocked an eyebrow at him defensively, inside his mind intellectually going, 'oh bugger.'_

---------------------------------

Okay, just pretend whatever you want is going on, but here's the gist of this one-shot  
1. Elizabeth and Son were captured by PH3RED but shockingly stereotypical Disney Big Bad.  
Will: Oh noes (ish mad)  
2. Will was temporarily stripped of his power as Captain of the Dead and the _Dutchman_ is stuck in the underworld.  
Will: NOES! (ish _pissed)  
_3. Jack flicked off Barbossa and Co on the now infamous island and has the Pearl, nyah. They're not dead; he'll come and get them…eventually.  
Jack: I feel like I'm forgetting something…  
4. Will threatens to tie Jack to his mast for all eternity if he doesn't help him save Elizabeth.  
5. …Jack finds Will has gotten very good at being persuasive.

---------------------------------

(At some point on their Manly Bonding Experience of Word-Saving Joy)

Will fixed him with a penetrating stare. "I'll be fighting my own battles, Jack."

"Go t'sleep Will," he managed through a stretch. "Mrs Turner'll be expecting a decent hello. That means other than a polite hand shake, if you will." He grinned. "You better be the first mate there or she'll get lonely. And we both know from experience what that means. Well, I do, since you're too thick to understand anything else." Multiple dark thoughts, skank one of them, shot across his mind best left unspoken to accompany this statement. He was not harboring an unfair grudge, he was not harboring an unfair grudge…

"You know Jack, I think I've finally figured out the confusing emotion that plagues my soul whenever I'm near you," Will murmured as he counted marks from the island.

Jack blinked, slightly nervous and checked his memory to make sure he hadn't let anything slip in the past few weeks. Feeling slightly more alert he cautiously said, "S'at?"

Will glanced at him pointedly. "Nausea."

Relief and other things welled inside at the return of arguments that were disturbingly intimate for them. "Touché." Jack sat up and reached over to pull Will's wrist and extract the marks with his other hand. "Go to bed." He said to the blinking other. "I'll wake you when we approach."

He looked at him suspiciously, "As long as you don't try to roll my bunk overboard again. I swear to Calypso you'll be swimming to your afterlife before _I_ take you on."

"I thought you were the gunpowder bags blocking the rum, Captain," he said innocently.

"That doesn't do anything for my nerves considering we're sailing into battle and will need every drop to distract my current pain in the ass that for once isn't you."

"Hmph, fine then; if you were dead I could sail away and not have to be on the same ocean as your bonnie lass, let alone the same breathing space." He stomped grumpily over to empty the third bottle.

"You could do that anyway."

Jack almost dropped the bottle, which was saying something since it was revered more than a Jehovah (weird lots, thems ones) to his Bible. Sputtering a bit on the last and trying to drink it all up because he sensed he could need every drop to have this dreaded conversation, he turned around. Will was regarding him thoughtfully. Like he could see underneath all of Jack's bangles and symbols. Jack didn't like it; he never did, when Will turned on his perceptive side like that. Because it had a tendency to pick up things he really didn't want it to.

He cocked an eyebrow at him defensively, inside his mind intellectually going, 'oh bugger.'

"It's just the two of us commanding this ship. I only know the basics of steering and maps because I haven't needed them in years as the Death gatherer; with all my memories locked up you could be sailing to Tortuga and knock me overboard and I wouldn't know. Or you could knock me out now; it's difficult, but not impossible for you to direct the Pearl by yourself. Your…'onesies,' as you once said, a long time ago."

Will's sober expression faded to shine with his damned golden hope. "You…gave up immortality, for me and Elizabeth. You're a good man, Jack." He grinned. The candles flicked as a breeze came through and the glow played with his face like hands, teasing his hair and catching his honey eyes…Jack took another couple of LARGE gulps.

"_You're_ good, Sir William," he said stiffly after checking he was fully inebriated, causing the other to frown. He lay down and turned his back on Will. Natural order. "Bad judge of character."

"Then leave!" Jack felt ominous at the passionate confidence in Will's voice and stiffened. "You're no longer held the contract of Davy or even me, you have no part in this other than that I asked you to."

Why couldn't he just tie Turner up to shut him and…shove him against the wall and…hm… Jack shot his monkey brain. He obviously wasn't drunk enough. "You know I'm starting to change my mind and just tell you I want to slit or screw your bonnie just to shut you up," Jack said grumpily. "Oi!" He barked as Will threw something heavy to collide with his head…a book? He _owned_ those? Hmph.

Oh the irony: it was a Bible. He bet it was open to Timothy, chapter one, versus nine through ten, because Captain Jack had the most gratuitous luck in the world these past few moons.

He really should have stayed in Nirvana Cabana. Dead was cream compared to this.

"Jack did you ever think that you might be destined to be with someone?" He asked, voice solemn, hopeful.

BUGGER. "Already got her." He patted the wood above his head once.

"A woman, Jack, not a ship. The difference between completeness and childish obsession. Someone to…grow old with."

There was a beat of silence as they both acknowledged Will would never really have any of those things.

"Nope." Jack said swiftly. _Don't plan on getting old._ "Been burned by the opposite sex too much, thanks."

Will held his tongue (_And how much of that is __your__ fault?) _and asked something else: "Not even Elizabeth?"

"I was thinking about her firm breasts in my hands that point, not her saggy ones. Will are you sure you aren't a necrophile?"

Will made a suppressing noise in his throat, but blast it, he was determined to finish this. "So you don't think there's anyone for you?"

"No." Amazing, Jack found, that he could look in Will's eyes and lie like that. "No, there's no one for me."

They continued to argue for a while, as was their wont, until even Will's patience was short and Jack, well, passed out.

Instead of sexually assaulting Will.

It was good thing Jack was so focused on immortality, because he was pretty sure he was going to hell.

But it wasn't his fault, it was all Will's for being so...

So...

Snarling at a 'what the hell?'-expressioned Will when he sleep-stumbled to investigate a drink-stumbled Jack mosying (read: making a commotion to let the enemy that was two days away hear them) to the celler, Jack realized something.

It was _Will's fault_ he ALWAYS needed

More.

Blasted.

RUM.


	2. Beginnings

The Natural Order

* * *

Summary: Will loves Lizzie, at least he used to. Lizzie hates Jack; he changed her Will and taught him to be unable to forgive. But she kissed him!...but Will's the one sailing over the edge of the world and Jack's well…snarling about "that !#$ bonnie." And everybody's okay with this? Did Gibbs just completely miss something? ExW vs one-sided JxW

* * *

A/N: I don't own Pirates. I wish I did so I could sell them somewhere, because I have a horrid feeling Disney is going to destroy them. /crosses fingers in hope this isn't the case/

* * *

_Stop that now  
I think you'd better leave  
It's not safe in here  
I feel a weakness coming on  
_--Imogen Heap

* * *

Overhead, the pale moon of the dead shone, an all-seeing eye of the heavens illuminating the world below. The clear and cloudless sky was studded with twinkling stars that glittered like tiny jewels blessing the (literal) ghost town at the end of the port. They winked down, Will believed, to mock him. A cooling breeze wound through the balmy air and rustled through the eternal summer sand while the chirping of crickets and other beings that made themselves known during this time echoed in the night were muffled by the ocean and the Pearl crew rummaging behind him on the ship. A beautiful night, it was, where any other place lovers would meet to lay on the sand as they confessed each other and gazed up at the stars overhead and whispered hushed words of affection to each other as if the world was only for them, instead of the lights of the houses and taverns behind them in eternal celebration. 

"Ah, William. So good to see you after my untimely passing," he leaned in, fingers running up and down said boy's chest, like they were looking for gold pieces while the younger was distracted by his speech.

It was this night that surrounded the two figures, setting their stage that was softly lit only by destiny, nothing extraordinary at all. But such was the intensity of the concentrated atmosphere between them, full of bitterness and anger from both bodies, that they were insensible to the soothing sounds of nature that swept around them, so focused were they upon the other.

Will looked away, revolted. "You smell like rum." It was ludicrous: Jack was dead and still managed to hammer himself into the next month.

"Don't we all," he leaned in more. "How's the lass? Still reeling from my sex appeal?" But when Will looked at Jack he found eyes dark and furious, "Little less lively now, myself, figuratively speaking, but tell the lovely lady I'm ready for another go any time." He looked behind him, as if expecting to see her there, and Will saw him fingering his gun.

"Davey has her."

"Oh buggar." Jack _appeared_ to be processing this, but due to the unlimited rum of what was possibly pirate heaven, and the way his eyes were darting back and forth, Will couldn't be sure. The pirate drummed his fingertips on Will's chest for a few seconds, then stepped away and slid passed him.

Will turned. "I've got to save her."

"You do that."

He sighed and put his hands on his hips. He closed his eyes and tried to count to ten without going for Jack's precious hair and rip it out. "I need your help."

"In case you haven't noticed," Jack gestured to himself in his absent way, "I'm dead."

Will quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you're Mr. Logic?"

Jack scowled at him and his eyes flashed. "If you will."

"Jack," he begged. "She's gone. Davy has her, my father. I promised I… I have nothing left."

/I'm not sorry./

Sparrow's reply was icy, "You seemed to not have noticed," and he continued on to depart back into the mists without pausing, "but now neither do I."

He laughed inwardly; what ironic common ground for him to build on. "Jack."

His mind screaming in protest, he stopped and looked back.

"I'm sorry." Small words offered. Vague, so vague, encompassing so much neither wanted to risk differentiating 'was' and 'wasn't' and crack the spider-thin bond.

They say that when you die you shouldn't look into the light, let alone walk toward it.

Jack wasn't smart enough not to look at Will's eyes. They were still a warm likeness of honey, but, he noted, they weren't as wide as they used to be. Though nowhere near as goal-driven or selfishly-obsessed as the Turner-to-be, those eyes… they had changed over the years as the soft liquid began to harden and cave under the bitterness to a stick mess Jack could get trapped in if he didn't dance this right. He knew he was already screwed when his feet began to turn.

"I don't know…what you want, Jack. If it's her," he trembled a bit, "or something else I can get for you…" Jack couldn't see his face. "I'll do anything."

The lapping of the water filled the silence. The glow of the dead moon emerged from the passing cloud and showed the grim of their faces and the dryness of their hopes. Jack hears Will's slight heave as he lowers his head and sucks in tightly, enough breath to sustain himself trying to contain his frustrated, conflicting emotions.

When he didn't speak more, Jack took a few short, clumsy strides over and Will blinked as a lazy hand landed heavily on his shoulder and pushed him once aside roughly as he sauntered passed, causing him to stumble into the dock post.

"So," Jack was bellowing loudly as he stepped off and dropped the three-foot distance to the deck. "Did ANYONE," he landed and brandished his gun, "think to rescue me just because they missed me?" He glared at them all, offended and accusing. The crew stared at him disbelieving as he tapped his foot impatiently. Above him, he could feel Will slowly thawing from his shock and a grin waking up.

The GODDAMNED undead monkey got smart and raised his hand while bearing its creepy teeth.

/Not you, we named the monkey Jack/

The sound of his pistol and a screeching mess of exploding fur made him feel slightly better. "Bloody pirates!" He bellowed at them all furiously and they bowed their heads in mixtures of glee and half-felt shame.

When Will leapt over Gibbs pat him on the back and when he looked the older man was staring at him curiously. "Well done, lad." He murmured, deciding not to ask how he'd done it, before coming to attention as Jack snapped something at him in annoyance amongst the scrambling crew and raising sails. Will bit his lip and leaned against the rail, watching the somehow celebratory chaos and then looked into the west that would soon be guiding them back.

Back from the sea of the dead.

Back to the world of the living, where Davy Jones lurked, waiting.

Back to, he winced angrily as Jack stomped passed him without a word, Elizabeth.

He was surprised when the man seemed to change his mind, spun around, and threw his arm around the young man and wagged a finger. "Careful mate," he grinned. "Or didn't your Bible ever tell you not to make deals with the Devil?"

* * *

This is all post-canon. Yes I know the third movie's coming out this summer so it'll be done by then or I'm screwed.: wince : 


End file.
